A magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus includes a magnetoresistive magnetic head that reads data stored in a magnetic recording medium such as a hard disk drive. As the recording density of the magnetic recording medium has been improved, a reading sensor (magnetoresistive magnetic head) with high sensitivity, i.e., a great resistance change rate, and low noise characteristics is needed.